Deyna M'Kethe
Deyna M'Kethe is a rogue otter, one of Heather's stuffed animals. Appearance Deyna is a fifteen season old otter, he is half sea otter and half river, with medium length brown fur and blue eyes. He is very small for an otter, so is usually underestimated, a very, very bad mistake if you are an enemy of his. Usually all he wears is a short red kilt, with a gray belt, which his dagger is stuck in, as well as two blue and yellow woven bracelets and often a single earring. Sometimes for special occasions, he reluctantly wears a yellow tunic with red borders, but he does not like to wear anything but his kilt, unless he needs to get in disguise. Often for a battle or just to scare people, Deyna will put on his war paint, which consists of a black stripe which runs from his nose down his back and rudder, with red dots on either side, and a blue lightning bolt on the left side of his face. (Both of these are inspired by the Taggerung, of course. ;)) He also has blue streaks near his eyes, green spots on his ears, blue, black, and red rings on his shoulders and a diamond shape on his chest. Personality (Ho boy, where to start... XP) Deyna has been described as many things; Rebellious, cheeky, rude, daring, rogueish, impulsive, impudent and adventerous, to name only a few. He is very rebellious, and refuses to take orders from anyone except Skipper Riley, and he has a hard time doing just that. But for all that, he is very loyal and would give his life for Skipper or any of his friends, if it was possible. He can be a little arrogant and even a bit rude sometimes, but is always admonished by Skipper, or sometimes punished if he needs it. Almost everyone either loves Deyna, or hates him. He is a very frustrating person to have as an enemy, and is usually treated the worst by them. Skills and Abilities Knife throwing Having practiced every day since he was a Dibbun, Deyna is an extremely amazing shot with his knife. He says he has not met anyone yet who can beat him, though a few people have come close. He knows lots of tricks, and likes to show them off. Speed He is a very fast runner, as well as swimmer, and has very quick reflexes. Relationships Dagur and Arthur Though he is very opposite in personality from them, Dagur and Arthur are two of Deyna's best friends. They have been through countless adventures together, and are usually the ones sent on a mission by Skipper. Skipper Riley Ho boy.... I will work on this section later, it will take me a while to collect everything I need to put here, there is a lot of mixed emotions and stuff... ;P Mighty Megraw At first Megraw hated Deyna fiercly, because of his temper and the young otter's tendency to greatly annoy him. He wanted to eat Deyna for a while, but with help from Skipper, they became friends, and Deyna will often ride on the big eagle, though he is a bit nervous sometimes. Huey, Dewey, and Louie Deyna taught these three young otters to be miniature versions of himself - never a good thing. He taught them how to be pirates, to sail, and survive on their own. He then helped them get their own ship, which they named Wavedog but didn't reveal it to him, just for fun, which he wasn't too happy about. Trivia * He is named after Deyna from Taggerung. (Wull duhhh ;P) ** His last name might not be so obvious though; I got it from the Crown and Covanent series. * He secretly loves to chase his tail in circles underwater, but never ever lets anyone see or know about it. So don't let him see this... XP * He originally came in a *ahem* *whispers* sparkly pink purse. ROFL XD I got rid of it though. XP Gallery Deyna selfie.jpg|Selfie Deyna and Terrie.jpg|Deyna and Theresa XD Three bros.jpg Deyna & Skip.jpg Fox Island Summer.jpg Shasta & Deyna.jpg Deyna is awesome.jpg Category:Otters Category:Stuffed Animals Category:Heather's Characters Category:Males Category:Medium